A Revilation, A choice, and a hope
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin's magic is found out by Arthur while he is defending him against Morgana, But Morgana wounds Merlin and Arthur is his only hope of survival. Will Arthur be able to do what he needs to do to save Merlin or will Merlin die before Arthur can save him? What will Morgana do either way? Will everything turn out alright in the end or will destiny ultimately fail. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is the first time I have done a reveal fic of this manner so I hope you like it and please read and review just no flames so lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been half a day since Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic during that hunting trip. Ever since he had been angry and confused and now Merlin's fate was in his hands he just did not know what to do. He had so many questions with no answers and only one person could give them to him and right now he was locked in the dungeons.

He remember everything that happened earlier today, then he seemed so sure what he wanted but now he didn't know and he had to make a decision quickly because Merlin did not have much time left.

(**Earlier that afternoon third person POV****_)_**

"Come on Merlin hurry up!" Arthur yelled sounding annoyed though he was really just amused at how after so long Merlin could still manage to make so much noise and lag behind. Merlin stumbled up behind Arthur "You try keeping up while carrying you own pack on your back as well as all this." Merlin lifted his arms which were loaded down with an assortment of weapons Arthur had him bring for the hunt "Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur teased "Only if you don't be such a clot pole." Merlin shot back.

Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan were amused and laughing at the two who were bantering like normal with some of their more colorful fond insults that they threw at each other on a daily basis. But then everything turned for the worse.

Merlin's magic surged inside him warning him of the oncoming missal "Arthur!" Merlin call tackling Arthur to the ground just in time to have the arrow fly over their heads and into the tree. Then a stream of bandits poured out of the trees.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds but they were already surrounded and the knights had already been subdued because of how sudden the attack had been. Arthur knew they were going to die. But then Morgana came out of the woods and towards Arthur "Hello dear brother a little far from home aren't you. At least I can get rid of you here and then I will have no resistance when I kill that whore of a queen Gwen and take Camelot for myself." Arthur was about to respond when something he never expected happened from someone he never thought it could.

Merlin mind was racing he had no time to hid himself and Morgana was bound to find out anyway, but Arthur would he understand? Would he even let him explain? What choice did he have now if he did nothing Arthur would surely die and Merlin could not let that happen. If it meant dying to save Arthur even if it was at his hand then he would gladly give his life for Arthur even if it was Arthur himself who killed him. Plus he was so tired of hiding.

"You will not touch him Morgana because I will never allow it. I am sick and tired of you hurting everyone you can just so you can have a crown that will never be yours and so you can find Emrys. I am also sick of hiding just so I can protect Arthur without him killing me for how I do it! But now I don't care if he kills me because my magic has always been for him and I will never betray him. If my death comes after this by his hand then so be it because it is my destiny to protect him and help him and guide him. But my destiny never said if I would live to see Arthur carry out his destiny maybe it was meant to be this way and I was meant to die at his hand. If that is so then so be it because I would die a thousand deaths for him as long as he will live to see another day because he is my best friend. You're looking for Emrys well you found him. I am your destiny and your doom Morgana and this ends here today."

Morgana looked frightened but before she could say anything Arthur said "Merlin are you an idiot she will see through your bluff don't do this." Merlin got a pained expression on his face as he looked at Arthur "Arthur I am sorry but none of what I said was a bluff I meant every word of it. If I die at your hand then so be it but know that my magic was and will always be for you and that I will serve and protect you until the day I die even if that day has come." Merlin turned back to Morgana as she sent a killing spell right at Arthur and without any words just a flash of gold in his eyes Merlin blocked the spell and put a shield around Arthur and the knights who were being restrained. "Now I am sick and tired of this and you have just pissed me off. No one harms my friends and family and I mean no one." Merlin reached his hand out to the sky like he was trying to grab it his eyes blazing a brilliant gold and as he did a storm appeared out of nowhere and you could hear the thunder and see the lighting rolling inside it. Merlin brought his hand down in a swift motion using the power of raw lightening to strike Morgana but before she could be completely killed she yelled out Merlin's druid name and sent a spell at him that made contact wounding him though he did not show it and using the last of her raining strength teleported her way out of the area to who knows were. Merlin cursed silently at the pain coursing through his right side but saw that his friends were still held captive so Merlin used his magic to throw the men off his friends with such force that most of them died on impact with the ground or trees they were flung towards while others regained their bearings and ran which Merlin let them no wanting to kill anyone else.

Arthur stood where he was for a moment not wanting to believe that another person close to him had betrayed him he felt so many emotions roiling though him, anger, betrayal, hurt, but most of all confusion at Merlin's words before he had done anything. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Merlin "You're a sorcerer, you lied to me, you betrayed me. I can't believe that my closest friend would betray me just another person to add to the list I suppose. I just wish it had not been you." Merlin replied the pain evident in his voice from the pain in his side and from what he had to say and tears running down his face "I am not a sorcerer I'm a warlock I was born with magic and I have only ever used it to serve you and protect you. If choose to have me put to death then so be it because I will never harm you and anyone unless they were trying to kill you or had evil intentions but I would only kill them if I had no other choice. Do what you will with me I will not attempt to escape nor will I hurt anyone in anyway. Know this though that I have always believed in you and have faith in you and no matter what your choice whether I die or not I am proud to have served you and I know that even if I die at your hand I have faith that you will still be the greatest king that Camelot and Albion will ever know." Merlin bowed his head to hide the pain from his wounds etched in his face he could not let Arthur know he was wounded. he knew that he was now at his friends mercy and hoped that Arthur would see what Merlin said was true no matter the revelations that happened here today.

Arthur was even more confused by Merlin's words now but knew he needed time to get his head strait he looked back at Merlin "Sir Leon, Percival, Gwaine, you will escort Merlin back to Camelot and put him the cells until I decide what is to be done. Take shifts guarding him no one else is guard him at any time, do not speak with him. But do not harm him unless he tried to strike out." they all said yes sire and they grabbed Merlin who held back a grunt of pain as his wound was jostled knowing he could not show that he was wounded. Merlin looked at Arthur one last time and what Arthur saw in his eyes made him even more confused because Arthur did not see any rage or hatred there like he had seen in so many other sorcerers all he saw there was regret, remorse, fear, and a sadness so deep that it made Arthur wonder if he was doing the right thing but he also saw a pain that Merlin was trying to hide and it made him wonder why Merlin would look like that but at the moment he could not bring himself to ask or care to ask and he looked away not wanting to look at him anymore at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were almost back to Camelot and Gwaine, Percival, and Leon were getting more and more worried about Merlin. They had all watched as a blood stain grew on his right side. Soon enough the stain had stopped growing but Merlin kept getting worse as sweat poured down his face and his skin took on a sickening paleness and he could barely stay on his horse. But yet he still did not say anything and the expression on his face was one of grim resignation.

Gwaine could not take it anymore "Merlin why the hell have you not said anything about being wounded and just let yourself bleed, and why the look of resignation the hell with what Arthur says he'll come round he knows you to be a loyal and true friend in a few days he will see that and everything will go back to the way they were between you so what is up?" Merlin breathing was ragged but he managed to answer though his voice was raspy and it seemed like he was struggling to talk "Two reasons one, I did not say anything about being wounded because the wound has already closed but how much blood loss I sustained does not help much. Two the look of resignation is for good reason because by the time Arthur comes around I will be dead and even if he could miraculously do what this spell would have him to do to save my life which is forgive me and accept me completely he won't make it in time and I don't blame him at all because maybe this is how it was meant to be." Merlin took a sharp breath as his body sent a wave of pain through him but Gwaine pulled him out of his pain filled haze by asking "How long with this spell give you? How long do you have? And is there any other way to cure you?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Merlin's face at that last question but then quickly disappeared as he said "No Gwaine there is no other cure, the spell I have only read about it. It is designed so that only the one person who it would hurt the most to see the other die can save them and it depends on who the two people are and what problem they have is. With Arthur and me the problem is my magic and the reason only his forgiveness and acceptance can save me is because that is the hardest thing for him to give. And the reason he won't make it in time is another part of the spell when it hits it causes a wound but the wound heals itself within a span of a couple minutes to a few hours and the amount of blood loss sustained in that time determines how long the person has. With the amount of blood loss I suffered I am most likely going to be dead by tomorrow night if not midday tomorrow which is more likely. But I still want him to know what I have done for him so I need you to give him this when he is ready so that even though I won't be there to tell him myself he will at least know." at his words Merlin pulled out a small book they all had seen him writing in a one time or another a journal and passed it to Gwaine saying "That journal is a detailed account of everything I have ever done for him with my magic whether he knew of the threat or not, it also has all of my failures but also all of the things I did right even some of the most painful things I had to go though to save his life at the expense of something or someone I held dear at no fault of his own really. Just promise me you will give that to him when he is ready and that way I can at least have a sense of peace knowing that one day he will know all I have done for him and why." Merlin paused for a moment then said "Now let's just get back, get me in that damn cell he wants me in so he can have some peace of mind and I can die in peace."

After that they rode in silence but the only thought on Gwain's mind was "_To hell with what Merlin says when Arthur calls for a report when he gets back he is sure going to get one and he will get the book as well as a shock to find out that he is Merlin's only hope. I won't let Merlin die without a fight."_

Soon they reached the courtyard in Camelot. Gwaine and Percival had to practically half support half drag Merlin down to the cells because he was so weak while Leon followed behind them. One they had Merlin lying down on the cot in the cell none of them left. they all decided that they would all stay and guard Merlin until Arthur came back then Gwaine would go and give him the report on Merlin.

It was nightfall when Arthur arrived back and a servant had come down to tell them that Arthur wanted a report and for one of them to go to his chambers to give it. Gwaine told the boy he was on his way but before he could leave "Gwaine don't tell him what is really wrong just make sure he knows that no matter what I will always believe in him and have faith in him and I have and always will be loyal to him. I don't want him to know till I am already gone that way he won't just sit there waiting for it feeling even worse than he will because there is nothing he can do for me in time anyway and I have accepted that just promise me that after I am gone you will give him that journal and protect him for me because I will no longer be here to do it. That is all I ask now go you don't want to keep the Prat waiting." Merlin rasped with a small smile Gwaine said "Of course Merlin." but what he thought was "_To hell I am not going to tell him he deserves to know and I am going to give him this journal tonight I have looked at it to see how long it is and it would not take him long to read so if there is chance to save you Merlin I am going to take it." _With that Gwaine was off to Arthur's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys sorry for not writing for a while I have been so busy with life and my Heath I have not had the time to write or has the inclination to do so but now that my life is back on track I am trying to get back to all my stories and write some new ones for you so I hope you will keep reading and reviewing. I want to thank Tammey Henson for pming me and asking if I was ging to keep writing on this and one other story because it made my day that some of you_****_actually like my story enough that even though I have not written in a long time you want to know if I am ging to continue it. So thank you all who enjoy my stories enough to keep reading them._**

**_Well that is enough of my rambling so let's get on with the story. Please read and review._**

_**Chapter 3 **_

Arthur stood in his chambers looking out his window at the town below thinking about all that had come to light but most of all he thought about the emotions, pain, and resignation in Merlin's eyes when he looked him that last time "_Why 'would he be afraid was afraid of me? Why would would be resigned and about what does he think I will kill he know I won't do that? What about the pain in his I saw he was trying to hide it he showed no indication he was wounded but could he have been and if he was the how? So many question and only he can answer them. I'll wait for one of them to give their report then I will decide what to do. For right now that is all I can do." _with a sigh Arthur kept looking down at the lower town hoping to find answers to his questions.

Gwaine stalked to Arthur's chambers trying not to let his anger at Arthur and his fear for Merlin get the better of him but he was failing miserably. By the time he got to Arthur's door he was seething in anger. He banged on Arthur's door waiting for his que to enter and when it came he banged open the door then slamed it behind him his voice was shacking in anger as he said "You have really done princess, your up here trying to decide what to do while Merlin is down in the cell dieing. You know what is even worse he is resigned to the thought that he will die before the only thing that can cure him will come. And all he cares about is that you are taken care of and protected!"

When Arthur heard that Merlin was dieing and resigned to the fact he wurled around and said with his voice rising with every word till he was yelling "What do you mean Merlin's dieing he showed no signs of being injured? And what do you mean he thinks the cure won't come in time? What is the bloody cure?" Arthur was in a panic he may be angry at Merlin but he knew he would not let him die Merlin was more than a friend to him he was like the brother Arthur had always wanted, hell Merlin was his brother in all but blood. Gwaine remained silent until Arthur spoke again his voice shacking with suppressed panic "Gwaine tell me everything you know I may be angry at him but that does not mean I want him to die. If there is anything I can do to stop it I will try anything to make it happen! Please tell me."

Gwaine sighed he could hear how truthful Arthur was by the tone of his voice and hoped Arthur would do the right thing. "Morgana caused this. The spell she fired at Merlin before she disappeared was one that is designed to kill the person slowly. Merlin told me about how it works after Leon, Percival, and I watched as a blood stain grew bigger on his shirt til it covered most of his right side, as well as some of his back and stomach. Then I broke after it had stopped growing but looked physically weakened he had sweat pouring off him, his skin was sickly pale, his breathing was ragged, and he could barely stay on his horse. I asked if there was anything else that could cure him other than what he told me the cure was but there isn't." Gwaine took a deep breath and continued as he looked out the window standing beside Arthur "He told me how the spell works and that the cure is different for every person who is hit by it. The first thing it does is on impact it creates a wound, the wound slowly heals itself but the amount of blood loss sustained during that time dictates how long the person has till they die. With the amount of blood Merlin lost he says he will most likely be dead by midday tomorrow. The cure is harder to obtain than anything no matter what it is because the cure is the one thing that the person who it would hurt the most to to see the victim die is the hardest thing to give to them. For you and Merlin the problem is his magic, you are the one who will be hurt the most out of all of us if he dies, the cure is the one thing you will find the hardest to give him, your compleat and irrecoverable forgiveness and acceptance of him and his magic. He told me not to tell you any of this because he does not want you to worry and fight with yourself knowing that can do something to save him then blame yourself even more when he dies. He also did not want me to give you this until after his death." Gwaine then pulled out the journal Merlin had given him and handed it to Arthur who took it looking at it sadly. Gwaine then continued "that is a journal that Merlin has written everything that has happened, everything he has done for you with or without his magic, every sacrifice he has had to make of something or someone he held dear to save you, every threat he taken care of weather you knew if it or not, and also all of his failures. He wanted you to know everything that he has done but he did not want me to give that to you till he was gone so that you would know everything even though he was not here to tell you himself though he wants to be. He also told me to tell you when I gave it to you that he is loyal to you and always will be even in death, and that he hopes that you will be the king he knows you can be. He also made me promise that when he was gone that I would protect you and look out for you because he was no longer here to do it. And finally he told me to tell you that his magic has always been and always will be for you that it is yours. I breaking his wishes in hopes that you will read that journal tonight and hopefully be able to save him. But I promise you this Princess if you let him let him die by not at least trying to save him but let him die I will leave Camelot never to return. I will never forgive or forget you let him die. And if I ever get the chance I will make sure that you feel every bit of pain he has felt before I kill you. Be man and king I saw when we sat at that round table for the first, be the king I thought I would willing give my life to serve, but most of all be the king Merlin saw in you and don't let him down by letting him die beacuse you were to stubborn and pigheaded to see that he his not evil and neither is magic if used for the right reasons. If I had to guss by how he looked Merlin was playing it down I would give it till a little after sunrise for this curse to take his life. Don't let him die Arthur be who he knows you can be, prove to me that he was right and that you are a king I would die for and serve." Gwaine looked at Arthur one last time then left to get back to Merlin.

When Gwaine got there though what he saw made his heart clench. Merlin was a lot worse than when he had left. Merlin's was white and as sickly looking as someone already dead, his breathing was shallow and weezing, and he was sweating perfusely. Gwaine saw that Leon was gone but Persival was still there. he turned to him and said with his voice quivering with unshed tears "Percy go get Gius. He would want to be here to look over Merlin and be here for him. he loves Merlin like a son and would want to be here with him especially if he passes. Go, I will watch over him but hurry."

Percival tore out of there faster than Gwaine thought possible. Once Percival was gone Gwaine walked into Merlin's cell and sat on his cot next him. He held Merlin's hand noticing it cold as death if it had not been for the rise and fall of Merlin's chest and the shallow weazing breaths he gave Gwaine would have though his friend already dead. "Please hold on Merlin, just for a while longer. I hope that Arthur can come around and save you in time that you wil be able to forgive me for not following your wishes. But could not let you die without a fight not knowing that there was a chance we could cure you. Please just hang on for a little longer my friend. Please." Finally Gwaine let his tears fall he sat by Merlin's side for a few more minutes till Gius walked into the cell.

When Gius walked into the cell and saw his suragat son lay on the cot looking practally dead already, his breath cought in his throat and tears fell from his eyes. He walked closer till he stop right next to him before he turned to Gwaine and said "Please wait in hall Gwaine I want to be alone with him. I will keep you updated, I want to be with him if he passes. I will let you know if that happens. But I want to be alone with him. He has until an hour after sunrise before he dies." Tears were streaming down Gius's face as he said this, Gwaine nodded tears falling as well as he stood and walked into the hall then sat down by the stairs so he could see if Arthur would come in time.

Guis sat by Merlin's side crying as he talked to him "Oh my boy, I am so proud of you for all you have done I hope it does not end like this and Arthur can get here in time and give what you need to heal and to fight this spell. But if he dosen't then I will leave here and go Ealdor where I will stay with your mother till the end of my days for if Arthur lets you die he is not the king I thought he was nor want to serve I already served under one like that I won't serve another. Just please my boy try and hold on as long as you can. Your like a son to me and I don't want to lose you." Then Guis broke down, laid his head on Merlin's chest, and cried while paying to the goddess of magic and the earth to save him to make Arthur see so that he could save him in time.

Meanwhile Arthur was had been reading the journal that Merlin had written he read about all of their time together from their first meeting till that day. He read about their second meeting, the little mace war they had through the lower town and how Merlin had used magic to win, Arthur laughed and some of the more colorful words Merlin used to describe him back then that were now used as a fond insult and tease. As he read he saw how Merlin's attitude towards him changed through the progress of time at first it was complete abhoreentce and down right disgustedness of how Arthur was back the which Arthur could help but laugh and agree with. Then when he heard a certain prophecy that Merlin never told what it said only that it was his destiny from a certain dragon that had once been under the castle his attitude had changed to resignation and practically said great now I have to put up him. It changed again when Arthur had gone to get the Mortius flower and saved Merlin's life that Merlin's attitude really shifted it had turned to that of a friend and acceptance, as well as respect and hope. Arthur read of the dragon attack and how Merlin had freed it because of a promise he had made to get information to save Camelot and Arthur from Morgana and Morgose he also read the the dragonlord they had went to find had been Merlin's father but that Merlin had only found that out right before they had set off to find Balinor. Arthur felt terrible now because as Merlin had cried over his dead father who had just sacrificed himself for his son that he had only known about for a day Arthur had told him that no man was worth his tears but when his own father died and he cried Merlin was there for him and stayed with him as he mourned his father. He also read that upon death his powers of being a dragonlord had passed down to his only son, Merlin. Then when they fought the Dragon who Arthur found out his name was Kilgarra, while Arthur had been knocked out Merlin had found the strength to call on his new powers and order the dragon to stop and then gave it mercy and told it to leave but if it ever attacked Camelot again he would kill it. But that he had called it back many times to ask for advice and help with many problems that came. He kept reading till he came to the time of his father's death he found out that the old sorcerer was in fact Merlin using an aging spell but had actually tried to heal him but a pendant around his neck that had been made by Mirgana and given to his uncle Agrivane who put it around his neck took Merlin's healing magic and made it do the opposit of heal his father and also magnify it tenfold killing him quicker. He then went on to read about the goblin that Merlin had accidently set loose and all the pranks it had played including the donkey ears and baying that Arthur had been subjected to then how it possessed Gius and how they got it back in it's box. Arthur could not stop laughing at that tale. He finally got to last few pages were he read about how the vail between worlds had been opened and how after Merlin had been hit by a Drockra and near death that when Merlin and Lancelot had stopped by a stream that the spirts of the water had healed Merlin. Then the next day they cought up with Arthur and the others at the isle of the blessed where they found that Arthur was about to give his life to close the vail. Arthur discovered that Merlin had used magic to knock him and the othe Knights other than Lancelot out and tried to bargin with the calic but when he offered his life the Callic said it was not his time to die and that someone else was making the sacrifice he looked the vail just in time to see Lancelot standing there. Merlin tried to reason with Lancelot to not do it but Lancelot told him that Merlin was needed here and that Arthur needed him he would happily make the sacrifice for them both. Then Lancelot stepped through the vail closing it. Then the journey home and Merlin poured out his sadness and grief at Lancelot's sacrifice but his genuine gratude towards the man as well for he had know his secret and kept it and also was there for him till his death. Arthur finished the last page wich said "_I just hope that I can fulfill my destiny and that Arthur will be king I know he can be. I also hope that Lancelot's's sacrifice will not be in vain and that someday the future I have told can happen with Arthur at the helm and me helping him will come to pass and I am there to see Albion be born and the golden age come to pass with Arthur as high king."_

Arthur closed the journal and looked out the window as he thought "_Merlin's had done so much for me and Camelot without looking for any recognition or reward like so many others would. He has fought in secret every day knowing that if anyone found out it could mean his death yet he still stayed and protected me. Now he dieing because he was protecting me from Morgana. Even though he knew what what the cure was and only I could save him he tried to make sure I would not have to do anything by trying to make Gwaine not tell me till he was already dead as to spare any extra pain his passing may cause. I cannot and will not let die now not now that I know all he has done for me. I will do everything in my power to make it better for him and every magic user in Camelot and make up for all my mistakes and the mistakes of my father. I will show Merlin that he wad right to put his faith and trust in me."_

With that thought in mind he noticed that the sun was starting to rise and knew Merlin did not have much time left. Arthur stood and raced out of his chambers to the dungeons hopeing he could get there in time to save Merlin.


End file.
